Systems and methods herein generally relate to e-mail printing and more particularly, to maintaining user preferences for e-mail printing.
Systems that allow submission of print jobs via e-mail can require users to manually specify options in each e-mail. For example, “mail to” links can be used to specify user preferences, or embedded text in the e-mail subject or e-mail body can be used to specify user preferences. However, such mechanisms are not user friendly and can be error prone.
For example, some conventional systems use mail-to links in an e-mail response to the user's e-mail print submission to set print options. When a user desires to set more than one option, the user needs to send and receive several e-mails to make all of the desired settings. Another method embeds the text for the desired option in the e-mail body. This requires human entry, which is error prone and difficult to localize.